El reencuentro
by chico cj seddie
Summary: One-shot continuación de "por favor por mi" y "¿porque nos quieren separar?" por fin, luego de todo este tiempo se vuelven a encontrar, para así poder amarse por siempre.  este summary apesta, pero el fic no


_**Hola, yo de nuevo con otro one-shot, esta es la secuela de mi fic "¿Por qué nos quieren separar?", igualmente esta dedicado a mi inspiración sedielovefan4ever, ya que ella me animó a seguir esta trilogía, espero lo disfruten**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro ni competencia **_

El reencuentro.

Sam estaba en la casa de "su padre", no sabia como había llegado allí, pero lo que si sabia era que quería volver a ver a Freddie.

-.-

Freddie se encontraba triste en su cuarto, desde que Sam se fue, literalmente ya no tenia vida, solo estaba allí, encerrado en ese cuarto sin ganas de salir siquiera, su madre ya se estaba preocupando con esta situación, le asustaba que su hijo ya no quisiera vivir su vida, lo que hizo estuvo mal, y tenia que arreglarlo de alguna forma.

Carly iba a casa de Freddie frecuentemente, pero este nunca la dejaba entrar, estaba triste, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Le hacia falta Sam

-.-

Sam trataba de comunicarse con Freddie, tenia ganas de verlo, aunque sea por medio del video chat, lo extrañaba y mucho

A cada rato le pedía a su padre que la dejara volver a Seattle, pero este se negaba rotundamente

Ya habían pasado tres meses con esta tortura, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenían que sufrir?

-.-

Freddie se decidió por fin a salir de su cuarto, después de tres meses de estar lejos del amor de su vida, ya nada podía ser peor.

Primero fue con Carly, supuso que ella había mantenido contacto con Sam, cuando entró no había nadie, eso le extrañó un poco, pero eso se fue cuando Spencer bajó con un bote de fijador en spray.

– Quien esta allí- dijo el mayor de los Shay apuntando con aquel objeto a todas partes

– Hey amigo, soy yo– dijo Freddie triste, pero algo sonriente al ver el objeto que Spencer tenía como arma

– ¿Qué pasa allá abajo Spencer? – dijo Carly al mismo tiempo que bajaba, al ver a Freddie no pudo evitar ir y abrazarlo

– Freddie, Freddie– decía la castaña abrazando a Freddie con fuerza– no te he visto desde hace tres meses, cuando Sam se fue

– Ni me lo recuerdes– pidió Freddie –Lo siento

-De eso quería hablar contigo- dijo Freddie con seriedad- ¿has tenido contacto con Sam?

Carly dudó un poco en contestar, pero terminó rindiéndose- si, he hablado con ella, dice que esta bien, pero se le nota triste, creo que esto también le afecta a ella- dijo Carly bajando la mirada

– Si, pero no podemos hacer nada- dijo Freddie triste saliendo del apartamento de Carly

Freddie ahora quería hablar con su madre, pedirle una explicación de porque hizo lo que hizo, pero cuando entró a su cuarto se sorprendió al ver a su madre sentada en su cama esperándolo.

– Quiero hablar contigo– le dijo su madre mientras señalaba el espacio libre en su cama, invitando a Freddie a sentarse

– Bien, ¿de que quieres hablar? – dijo Freddie sin expresión alguna

– Iré directo al punto ¿todavía extrañas al demonio rubio, quiero decir a Sam?

– ¿Tu que crees? – Le dijo Freddie como lo más obvio– solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste

– Lo hice porque quería lo mejor para ti hijo, esa niña no te conviene

– ¡Pero yo la amo! – gritó Freddie tan alto que hasta Carly lo escuchó

– Si, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que lo que hice estuvo mal, solo estaba pensando ciegamente, sin pensar que tu en serio amabas al demonio, perdón, a Sam

– Aunque te disculpes y te perdone ya no podemos hacer nada, Sam se fue y jamás va a regresar– dijo Freddie bajando la mirada, poniéndose mas triste

– Si puedes hacer algo– dijo la señora Benson

– ¿a que te refieres? – dijo Freddie algo confundido

– Solo quería que me dijeras directamente que estabas enamorado de Sam, para ver si era amor cierto o solo capricho adolescente, y me di cuenta que lo que sientes es mas que amor, asi que te voy a ayudar para que la vuelvas a ver– dijo la señora mientras le daba un boleto de avión al Londres y un sobre con dinero en efectivo

– ¿Y esto? – dijo Freddie extrañado

– Solo quiero lo mejor para ti hijo, ahora ve y encuentra a esa chica– dijo mientras abrazaba a Freddie

– Muchas gracias mamá, pero el dinero, ¿de donde lo sacaste?

– Son los ahorros que tenia guardados desde hace algún tiempo– dijo la señora sin darle mucha importancia

– Te prometo que cuando regrese te pagaré hasta el último centavo

– Eso no importa, el dinero va y viene, pero un amor verdadero como el tuyo y el de esa niña no tiene precio, ahora vete, porque el vuelo sale en media hora

Freddie abrazó a su madre por última vez antes de salir e irse al aeropuerto

El vuelo hacia Londres fue sin contratiempos, llegó un día después de haber salido de Seattle.

-.-

Mientras tanto Carly quería saber que era lo que había pasado, supuso que nada bueno, más cuando escuchó a Freddie gritar "pero yo la amo", por lo que entró a la casa de Freddie, dándose cuenta que este no estaba pensó lo peor, por lo que le preguntó a la señora Benson

– ¿Donde esta Freddie? – le preguntó Carly un poco preocupada

– En camino a Londres– dijo Marissa (N/A: es extraño llamarla por su nombre) con una calma

– Porque... – Carly iba a seguir hablando pero Marissa la interrumpió

– Me di cuenta que lo que hice estuvo mal, solo quería remendar ese error, no soporto ver a mi hijo triste

– ¿y lo dejo ir hasta Londres solo?

– Esto es algo que tiene que resolver él solo, no podía ir con él

– Espero que Freddie encuentre a Sam– dijo Carly casi en un susurro

– Yo también – dijo la señora Benson

-.-

Freddie estaba llegando al aeropuerto de Londres, al bajar de su avión no tenia idea de donde buscar, después de todo Londres es muy grande.

Tres días pasó Freddie en Londres, entraba a un edificio y preguntaba por el señor puckett, pero siempre era lo mismo, nadie lo conocía, ya estaba dándose por vencido, pero el destino le tenía planeada otra cosa.

-.-

Sam estaba triste, después de los sucesos de los últimos 4 meses quien no, ya no salía de su casa, ya ni siquiera comía como acostumbraba, ni siquiera saludaba a su "padre", eso hasta que Sam decidió salir un rato, ya se estaba resignando a olvidar a Freddie y que alguna vez lo conoció, pero como es lógico eso no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana.

Punto de vista de Sam:

Ahora estoy aquí encerrada en mi habitación, aunque no estoy segura si lo puedo llamar asi, aunque no quiera admitirlo esto me tiene tan destrozada como seguramente lo estará Freddie, hablando de él, ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

Ahora me asomo a la ventana, alcanzo a ver que una gran nube negra se acerca al parque, seguramente va a llover mas tarde, es el momento perfecto para ir al parque y llorar, sé lo que seguramente dirán: ¿Sam puckett llorando?, pero aunque parezca extraño adoro llorar bajo la lluvia, porque asi nadie sabe que estoy llorando, me preparo para ir al parque, mi padre me dice que no puedo salir, pero no me importa.

Ahora voy caminando hacia el parque, el viento sopla fuerte, lo que hace que mi cabello se mueva al ritmo del viento, mientras camino voy llorando, lloro en voz alta, después de todo nadie me puede escuchar ni ver, veo una banca y me dirijo a donde está, para poder sentarme un rato a recordar esos momentos tan felices que pasé junto a Freddie.

Todavía recuerdo cuando él me dijo que me amaba, en la azotea de buswell plaza, un lugar para nada romántico, pero eso no nos importaba.

También recuerdo esa primera cita que tuvimos, después de que el tonto me llevó a un restaurante especializado en carne me dijo que si quería caminar por el parque, yo le dije que era algo tonto, pero terminé accediendo de todas formas. El viento soplaba fuertemente, casi como lo hace ahora, pero eso no nos importaba, seguíamos caminando en medio del parque, hasta que me dijo que quería sentarse, por lo tanto nos sentamos a descansar, pero sobre todo a mojarnos, después de todo ya había empezado a llover, estuvimos asi, en el parque, solos, con la lluvia mojándonos completamente durante horas, sin lugar a dudas la mejor cita que he tenido.

Y aquí estoy en el parque, sentada, recordando los momentos que jamás van a volver, pero solo eso me queda, recuerdos.

La lluvia sigue, empapando a todo aquel que se atreva a salir por 2 segundos, yo llevo sentada alrededor de 4 horas, llorando y sumiéndome en mis recuerdos, hasta que me doy cuenta que ya es algo tarde, me preparo para caminar de regreso a mi casa, pero de pronto veo a un chico que viene caminando hacia mi, no le tomo importancia, él se sigue acercando, mientras yo continuo con mi camino, esperen un momento ¿ese chico es Freddie?

-.-

Pensamiento de Freddie:

Ya no sé en donde mas buscar, estoy desesperado por encontrar a Sam.

Voy caminando sin rumbo fijo, la lluvia amenaza en caer, pero no me importa, si conozco a Sam como lo recuerdo, ella seguramente estará en algún lugar llorando, se que eso parece imposible, pero ella misma me lo dijo, que suele llorar bajo la lluvia cuando está demasiado triste.

Por fin encuentro un parque, voy caminando tan distraído, pensando en todas las cosas buenas que pasé con Sam, jamás esperé que ella fuera la chica que me hiciera feliz, yo siempre creí que me iba a casar con una chica inteligente, femenina, educada, con un buen ver, que le cayera bien a todo el mundo, siempre estuve buscando esa "chica ideal", pero me di cuenta que el cuerpo y el carisma no son todo, Sam es la chica que me quita el sueño en la noche y la que me quita el pensamiento de día, ella es la luz de mi existir, aunque ella no tiene ninguna de las "cualidades" que dije, no me importa, yo la amo y ella me ama a mi, y eso vale muchísimo

Sigo caminando a través de aquel parque, alcanzo a ver a una chica que estaba sentada en una banca del mismo, mi corazón late a mil por hora al pensar en la posibilidad de que esa chica sea Sam, veo que ella se levanta y viene caminando a donde vengo yo, no le doy importancia, eso hasta que veo que ella se acerca corriendo, ¡es Sam! ¡Estoy seguro!

Punto de vista de Sam:

Esperen un momento, ¿ese chico es Freddie?

¡Si, es él! ¿Pero que hace aquí?, eso no me importa, cuando lo reconozco lo reconozco, voy corriendo hacia donde él está, esperando a que me reconozca.

Fin del Sam POV

Sam iba corriendo a donde estaba Freddie, el la reconoció y también se acercó corriendo, hasta que por fin lograban estar juntos, por fin luego de 3 meses, 9 días 16 horas y 15 minutos lograban estar juntos, cuando por fin se alcanzaron Freddie abrazó fuertemente a Sam, mientras daba vueltas con ella en el aire, para después bajarla y besarla, besarla como jamás lo había hecho.

– Te amo, lo juro que intenté todo para verte– decía Freddie mientras la besaba otra vez

– Yo también te amo, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie– decía Sam, besándolo nuevamente

Estuvieron en el parque, platicando por horas, ya era la media noche, seguía lloviendo, pero por fin estaba juntos, y eso no se los quita nadie

Después de platicar, decidieron irse a la habitación de Freddie para pasar la noche (N/A: no piensen mal), Freddie le dijo a Sam que ella dormiría en la cama y él en el suelo, a lo que Sam aceptó, Freddie no esperaba menos, después de todo es Sam.

Amaneció, por lo tanto era hora de enfrentar al padre de Sam, ambos se prepararon para ir a platicar con su padre, cuando llegaron estaban listos para cualquier escenario, menos el que se les presentó.

El señor Puckett ya sabia la historia de Sam y Freddie, pues su ex esposa le había contado todo, también vio lo triste y miserable que estaba su hija, quería alegrarla un poco, pero nada de lo que hacia le funcionaba, por fin supo que lo único que podía hacer feliz a su hija no eran los obsequios ni los lujos, era la gente que amaba, su familia, sus amigos, pero sobretodo su novio.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa del señor Puckett, él notó la cara de felicidad de su hija, jamás la había visto tan feliz, ni siquiera de niña, por lo que decidió hacer lo que ya tenia pensada.

– Papá... – empezó Sam con algo de temor, pero no pudo seguir, ya que éste la interrumpió

– Sam, querida, ahora se lo que es felicidad verdadera, y yo no puedo dártela, estuve hablando con tu madre, y he decidido que te dejaré regresar con ella, después de todo ella también te extraña mucho– dijo mientras le daba un boleto de avión– ahora váyanse

– No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esta noticia– dijo Sam con los ojos vidriosos, mientras abrazaba a su padre

– No se preocupe señor, cuidaré a Sam con mi vida– dijo Freddie mientras le tendía la mano

– Eso espero, o lo lamentarás– dijo el señor Puckett, divertido, pero también como amenaza

– Bien, nos vamos– dijo Sam tomando la mano de Freddie y con la otra se despedía de su padre.

Pasaron las horas, ya estaban en el avión, en camino a Seattle, mientras iban en el vuelo platicaban sobre temas al azar.

– ¿y como la pasaste estos días sin mi? – le preguntó Freddie a Sam, a lo que Sam contestó con un golpe leve en el hombro del chico

– Auch, eso dolió – dijo el chico quejándose

– Lo sé– dijo la rubia como lo más obvio

Un momento de silencio.

– Oye, Freddie– dijo Sam llamando su atención

– ¿Dime?

– Te quiero preguntar algo: ¿Por qué estas conmigo? , hay un millón de chicas lindas y amables en la escuela y en todo Seattle y yo soy lo opuesto a ellas, soy rara, no femenina y te molesto todo el día, todos los días, ¿Por qué sales conmigo?

– Porque no hay nadie como tú, tal vez me molestes a cada rato, pero te amo como eres, rara no femenina y sangrona, asi eres tú y no te cambiaria por nada ¿contesto tu pregunta?

– Algo– dijo Sam, para después quedarse dormida.

– Te amo Sam, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida– dijo Freddie acariciando el cabello de Sam, para después caer dormido.

Cuando llegaron a Seattle lo primero que hicieron fue hablar con Carly, aclarar su historia, para después hablar con las señoras Benson y Puckett, una vez que aclararon todo ambos chicos se fueron a una cita, mientras las señoras se quedaban platicando.

– Yo creí que jamás dejarías a mi hija ser novia de tu hijo

– Yo creía lo mismo, pero eso lo deciden ellos, no nosotras, desde que se conocieron, ese destino ya los tenía marcados, solo que tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta

– ¿A que te refieres?

– Todo el tiempo estaban juntos, molestándose pero juntos, además, ¿cuantos chicos conoces que les guste ser molestados por una chica?

Y asi siguieron hablando las señoras, hasta que se hizo tarde y la señora Puckett se fue, por su parte los chicos venían de su cita, al entrar al apartamento de Carly, como siempre venían peleando por cualquier cosa.

– Yo te dije que compraras el licuado de fresa, pero no me hiciste caso– dijo Sam

– Era tres veces más caro– se defendía Freddie

– Tacaño

– Demonio

– ¡silencio los dos! – gritaba Carly – no se ven desde hace tres meses y ahora que se ven se la pasan peleando

– Sabes que aunque peleemos, en el fondo nos amamos– dijo Sam para sorpresa de los otros

– Si, asi es Sam y no la cambiaria por nada, aunque ahora te pasaste de romántica

– Eso no es cierto

– Sabes que aunque peleemos en el fondo nos amamos– dijo imitando la voz de Sam

– ¡Estas muerto Benson! – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa para salir corriendo, persiguiendo a Freddie

– Ustedes nunca cambian– dijo Carly mientras veía a los chicos correr, hasta que Sam alcanzó a Freddie, ambos se cayeron y seguían forcejeando, para después besarse

– Amor y odio, jamás había visto eso en una relación, ustedes son raros– dijo Spencer apareciendo, para después subir a su habitación.

– ¿Es raro no crees? – dijo Sam que estaba encima de Freddie, con sus brazos en el suelo.

– Ya lo creo– y después de eso se besaron.

FIN.

_**Bien, eso es todo, es el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos vemos cuando actualice "siempre estaré contigo", lo cual espero sea en unos pocos segundos**_

_**¡Y mañana es el estreno de I can't take it!**_


End file.
